


Wake Up Call

by shallowness



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wake up, li'l Maxie, wake up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They aren’t mine, I make no profit from them.  
> Thanks to Friday Angel for betaing at the speed of light for me.

She had heard whoever it was come in and instinctively covered most of her face with a pillow, corkscrewing into her bedclothes. Her tactical error. Enough of her back was uncovered to create an access point between her t-shirt and pants for him to lean in to plant small kisses up her spine, pushing the material out of his way.

Inevitably she turned to him to show where she wanted his lips and the kiss deepened, until he pulled away.

“Morning breath?” she grouched.

“Don’t have time,” he replied, his hand ruffling through his hair.

“Not even for a quickie?” she pouted, wanting to bargain the best waking up possible from her few hours of rest.

“Since when do we manage them?” he teased.

“We could blur?”

He smirked and picked her up, deciding that was the quickest way to remove Max from her bed. Not that she didn’t struggle.

“Alec! Put me down, jackass! If you put me in the shower like this – I love you, but I swear-“

Strong arms shifted her so that she was face to face with him. Without thought her body made the adjustments needed to help him. Hazel eyes bore into her.

“What?” she snapped.

“You love me?”

A small smile tugged at the edges of her lips.

“Said so, didn’t I?”

Clemente had to wait for his meeting after all.

END  
Feedback is good, helpful and gratefully received.  



End file.
